Leave Before Dark
by SourRazzles
Summary: Rules For Safety 1. Don't run 2. Don't yell 3. Don't scream 4. Don't poop on floor 5. Stay close to mom 6. Don't touch Freddy 7. Don't hit 8. Leave before dark The eight rules at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza are very simple. But when five teenagers break rule number 8 on a dare they struggle to survive the full night. How many of them will survive? Note: Takes place in FNaF 1
1. 5pm

5pm

"Stop being such a wuss, we'll be perfectly fine." Jeremy said trying to convince the five others not to run out the door. He pointed to the show stage where Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were singing a birthday song to a six year old little boy. "Those things are just robots, they're probably bolted to the ground away way. Come on, you don't want to be called a loser at school just for being scared to stay at a stupid kid place for a single night?"

Natalee sat nervously staring at her pizza. "I'm just really scared," She said.

"Of what?" Brian asked.

"They used to let the animatronics roam around in the daytime until one of them bit a child. And what about those disappearances of the five children, they were never found and… oh my god, I don't want to do this!" Natalee covered her face with her hands.

Jeremy turned to Regan who was playing with her wavy black hair. "What about you Regan, are you ready?" Regan looked at the animatronics then at Jeremy.

"Sure, why not? Could be fun." Regan answered.

"That's it I'm not staying." Natalee said.

Todd put an arm around Natalee's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Todd said flexing his other arm to show off his muscles.

"Todd, quit being weird!" Regan said.

Suddenly a speaker sounded with a woman's voice. "Attention, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes in one hour. Thank you."

"Ok, we need a plan to stay inside the building while it's closing," Brian said.

"Why not stay in the restrooms," Jeremy suggested. "Nobody checks in there."

Natalee was still trying to find a way out of this. "What about the security guard? What if he finds us and we get in trouble?"

"I heard that they don't have a night security guard right now. I was going to apply but I don't work this late." Regan said.

"See, absolutely nothing could go wrong." Todd said confidently.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe your making me do this." Natalee said.

"How long are we staying for again?" Brian asked.

"Twelve hours," Jeremy said. "Yeah, I bet Gilbert Perkins we could stay for the whole night and we get $120.00."

Regan's eyes widened. "You bet Gil $120.00? Do you even have the money?"

"Does it matter? Listen, we'll stay the whole night and become heroes. We'll be the kings and queens of the school." Jeremy stood up as he was giving his speech.

Everyone looked at each other then they all looked at the animatronics as the show curtain began to close.


	2. 6pm

6pm

"Attention, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is now closing. Please exit through the front door. We hope to see you again."

Everyone cleared out of the pizzeria and out the door. The guards shut out the lights and locked all the doors. Jeremy, Brian, and Todd hid inside the boy's bathroom while Natalee and Regan hid inside the girls. Once everyone else left the building they came out of the restrooms and stood in the short hallway.

"Perfect," Todd said. "Now we can do whatever we want."

"Yup, but there's one more thing we need to do to prove we stayed the whole night." Everyone turned to Jeremy. "We need to steal Foxy the Pirates hook."

Natalee started to panic. "What? We can't do that."

"Natalee, calm down, we'll be fine. How about you and I just sit in the dining area for the night." Regan offered. Brian pulled five walkie talkies out of the bag he was carrying. He handed one to everyone.

"Just in case one of us gets lost." Brian said.

"Come on, lets go," Todd said as he walked out of the bathroom hall to Pirates Cove.

Regan and Natalee sat at a table in the dining kept looking at the closed curtain nervously.

"Natalee, what's wrong?" Regan asked. "They're just stupid robots, they can't hurt you."

Natalee took a deep breath. "Yeah, I know, but…" She took another breath. "My family has a bad history with this place."

"What do you mean?" Regan questioned.

"Do you know the story of the five missing children?" Natalee asked. Regan nodded. "One of those children was my mothers cousin."

"Wait, are you serious?" Regan asked. Natalee nodded.

"My mom doesn't even let me come here. I had to lie to her, I told her I was sleeping over at your house. That's why I'm so nervous. I'm afraid of those animatronics, they make me nervous, they all seem so alive." Natalee was staring at the curtain again. Regan looked down at the table. They sat in silence until they heard Jeremy's voice on Regan's walkie talkie.

"Hello? Hello?" Jeremy said.

"Jeremy where are you?" Regan asked.

"Pirates Cove. We're just about to open the curtain to Foxy." Jeremy answered. Todd's voice came in on Natalee's walkie talkie.

"You girls are missing out. This is so cool. We're the first ones to see Foxy in a long time." Todd said.

"Natalee and I are fine here." Regan replied. Suddenly Regan dropped the walkie talkie to the sound of music. The music was a song that would play on a carousel, only this was faster and the sound was choppy. Natalee freaked out and ducked under the table. Regan picked up her walkie talkie again but all she could hear was static.

"Natalee, is your walkie talkie working?" Natalee handed the walkie talkie to Regan. "Hello? Guys are you there?"

Brian answered, "Are you girls ok? What the heck was that?"

"We're fine. Music started playing and it scared me. The music just stopped. I' going to open the curtain to check the animatronics." Natalee grabbed Regan's leg.

"No, please don't leave me." She cried. But Regan had already walked up to to the curtain She took a deep breath and pushed the curtain aside. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were all still in the same position as they had always been.

"Now come back please." Natalee begged. Regan closed the curtain then sat back down at the table. Natalee held her knees close to her chest and was shaking like crazy.

Regan picked up Natalee's walkie talkie, "All the animatronics are still on stage. Nothing has changed."

"Good," Brian answered. " We're all safe. After we get Foxy's hook we'll meet you in the dining area."


	3. 6:30pm

6:30pm

Jeremy, Todd, and Brian stood in front of the curtain which the animatronic hid behind.

"Come on, lets open the curtain and have a look." Todd said impatiently.

"Stop rushing me," Jeremy said as he pulled a small saw out of his bag. "We need to cut off the hook. Brian, do you have the gloves I told you to bring?" Brian pulled two pairs of leather gloves from his bag.

"One of us needs to hold Foxy's arm steady while two of us cut." Jeremy said.

"I'll hold the arm," Todd offered. Finally Jeremy pushed away the curtain and Foxy stood alone on stage. Brian and Jeremy held the saw while Todd held the Foxy's arm. After 10 minutes Foxy's hook came off.

"Haha," Todd laughed. "We did it! We are now kings!" Jeremy helded up the metal hook like it was some kind of trophy.

"$120.00 here we come." The three boys got off the stage and closed the curtain. As they began to walk away they heard humming coming from behind them. They paused and listened to the humming. When it finished they turned around, nothing had been changed.

Todd took out his cell phone. "That would make such a good ringtone. You can go, I'll meet up with you after I recorded that."

"No, we should stick together." Brian said.

"I have my walkie talkie. I'll call you when I'm done." Brian and Jeremy didn't want to argue and let Todd stay in Pirates Cove by himself.

As they were leaving Regan's voice yelled frantically into the walkie talkie.

"Guys… are you there?" Regan asked.

Brian answered, "Regan, what's wrong?"

Regan sounded like she was going to hyperventilate. "One of the animatronics are missing."


	4. 7pm

7pm

When Jeremy and Brian went into the dining area Natalee and Regan were sitting as far away as they could from the show stage. Jeremy and Brian sat down next to them.

"What happened?" Brian asked.

Regan's voice was shaky, "A couple minutes after we heard the music I checked the show stage again… Bonnie is missing. Chica and Freddy are still there, but Bonnie is gone."

"Where do you think he went? I always thought the animatronics were stuck to the stage." Jeremy said.

"So did I," Regan said. "The only area from the show stage besides here is backstage where they keep all the extra heads for the animatronics. That's the only other place he could be."

"Ummm…" Natalee started, "Where's Todd?"

"He wanted to stay in Pirate Cove." Brian answered. Jeremy took Foxy's hook out of his bag.

Regan's eyes widened in amazement. "No way, you actually got it."

Jeremy nodded. "Yup, all we need to do is bring it to school tomorrow and become heros."

"If we make it to school tomorrow." Natalee moaned.

Brian turned to Regan. "Let's go backstage and see if Bonnie is there." He said. Then he looked at Jeremy. "You should stay here with Natalee until we get back." Jeremy nodded and Regan and Brian left their seats.


	5. 7:15pm

7:15pm

As Brian opened the door to the backstage Regan jumped two feet into the air when she saw Bonnie standing in the room. A metal animatronic skeleton sat on the table in the middle of the room. Brian went into the room while Regan stood in the doorway.

"So this is where they keep all the spare parts," Regan said looking around the dark room. "I can barely see."

Brian reached into his bag and pulled out a flashlight. He turned it on and shined it around the room. The only thing that was strange was that Bonnie had moved from the stage to here.

"Regan, before you checked behind the curtain the second time did you hear anything?"

Regan shook her head. "No, it was silent."

Suddenly they heard humming coming from Pirate Cove. Regan looked over her shoulder. "What the heck was that?"

"That was Foxy. That's where Todd is. He told us he was just going to record that sound on his phone then message us on the walkie talkies when he was done." Brian explained and took out his walkie talkie.

After the humming ended they waited for Todd to message them, but he didn't.

"Hello? Todd are you there?" Brian yelled into the walkie talki, no one replied. Brian tried again. "Come in Todd." … nothing. "Come on, let's check Pirate Cove." Brian left the room. Regan took one last moment to look at the Bonnie that still hadn't moved, then she followed behind.


	6. 7:30pm

7:30pm

Jeremy and Natalee sat in silence for awhile until Natalee finally spoke. "This place creeps me out so much." She said.

Jeremy looked at her. "Don't worry. What's your problem with this place anyway?"

"One of the missing children was my mom's cousin. I'm not even suppose to be here. I- I'm afraid." She answered. "My mom was even there the day she disappeared."

"What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"My mom had two cousins that were twins, it was their birthday. When everyone was leave my mom and her other cousin went to go look for the one that had disappeared. When they never found her my moms aunt and uncle sued the company. That's way my mom doesn't want me coming here." Jeremy listened silently.

"They never did find the children or the person who took them." Jeremy said. Again they sat in silence. Jeremy got up and walked over to the show stage.

"What are you doing?" Natalee asked.

"I'm just checking, calm down." Jeremy poked his head through the curtain… Chica was gone. "Chicas missing." Jeremy said.

"What?" Natalee whispered. Jeremy closed the curtain and went back to the seat. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Chica isn't there. She must have left the stage, the only place she could have gone to is the rest rooms."

Natalee gave him a surprising look. "Chica is a girl?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that?"

"I told you, I'm not aloud to come here. I always thought Bonnie was a girl."

"That's what I thought at first, but no, Chica is a girl."

Suddenly they heard humming coming from Pirate Cove.

"What was that?" Natalee asked.

"That was the sound Foxy makes. That's where Todd is." Jeremy replied.

"Do you think he's ok?"

"Let's go find out." Jeremy stood up and Natalee followed.


	7. 8pm

8pm

Brian and Regan tip toed into Pirate Cove. When they got in Todd was no where to be found. Instead Foxy's head was peeking out from behind the curtain.

"Foxy can move?" Regan asked. "I thought he was permanently shut off."

"So did I," Brian said. "Todd, are you here?!" No answered. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming into the room. It was Natalee and Jeremy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"Same thing as you I guess, looking for Todd." Regan answered.

"Guys, Chica left the show stage," Natalee said. "Freddy is still there though."

"Was Bonnie backstage?" Jeremy asked.

Regan nodded. "Yup, it was there."

"But where's Todd?" Natalee asked. "You don't think he's dead?"

Everyone looked back and forth at each other.

"Regan, take Natalee back to the dining area. That seems like the safest place right now. The only places Todd could be besides the hallways are the kitchen and the supply closet." Jeremy said. Brian pulled out another flashlight out of his bag and handed it to Regan. Regan grabbed Natalee's arm and headed to the dining area.

"Let's go check the supply closet first," Jeremy said. Brian nodded and they left Pirate Cove.


	8. 8:15pm

8:15pm

"I can't do it anymore, we have got to get out of here now." Natalee said banging on the front door of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Regan was trying to pull her away from the door.

"We have to stay, the door is locked. Remember, were safe in the dining area. None of the animatronics will bother us there. Lets just sit at a table and wait for morning." Regan tried to convince Natalee to calm down. "Once the boys find Todd we can all just sit and wait."

"But what if they don't come back," Natalee cried. "What if they're dead?"

"Can you just stay calm? Let's go sit down." Finally Natalee got too tired to complain and sat down at a table. They both sat in silence until Brian's voice called on the walkie talkie.

"Girls, are you ok?" Brian asked.

"We're fine," Regnan answered.

"The supply closet was empty, but we found something else. At the end of the west hall is a security office." Brian said.

Natalee looked confused. "A security office?"

"Yeah, I told you, this place usually has a security guard looking after the animatronics." Regan said.

"Anyway," Brian started. "Jeremy and I are going through the office to the east hall that ."

"Ok, we'll be here." Regan replied.


	9. 8:30pm

8:30pm

Brian shined the flashlight around the abandoned office. "I can't think of anyone who would want to stay here watching over those robots." He said.

"Someone who's desperate for a job." Jeremy said. As they went through the office into the east hall they were greeted by Chica standing in the hall facing a broken security camera. It wasn't moving but its mouth was opened, inside you could see what looked like a second pair of teeth… human teeth. Brian and Jeremy ignored Chica and entered the kitchen.

"Todd," Jeremy yelled. "Are you in here?" Nobody answered. "That's all the places he could be. We have no where else to look."

"What about the restrooms? He could be there." Brian suggested.

Jeremy nodded. "You're right, if he's not there then… then he's gone."

Suddenly Regan's voice came on the walkie talkie. Regan was breathing heavily. "He took her, he took her!"

"Regan, what's wrong?!" Brian asked.

"Freddy is out, he took Natalee. He dragged her into the backstage and stuffed her in a suit."

"Where are you?!"

"I'm hiding in the restrooms. Please help me."

"We'll be right there." Brian said and him and Jeremy ran out of the kitchen.


	10. 8:45pm

8:45pm

Jeremy and Brian found Regan hiding in a stall in the girls restroom.

"Thank god, you guys are here." Regan said. "I think Freddy is in the dining area. After he took Natalee I ran to the restrooms. Didn't you guys hear Natalee scream?" Brian and Jeremy shook their heads. They never heard I scream. "Anyway," Regan continued. "Just before I ran I saw Freddy stick Natalee into an animatronic suit. Natalee was right, we never should have come here."

"This place opens at 6:00am." Jeremy said. "We can make it. All three of us need to stay together, no where is safe now."

"He's right, but we have to keep moving. We need to stay one step ahead of the animatronics." Brian said.

"One problem, Chica is right in the east hall and Freddy's either in the dining area or backstage. We have no where to go." Jeremy pointed out.

Brian thought for a moment but was interrupted by foot steps heading toward the restrooms. Then Chica appeared in the doorway.

"Ok," Brian said. "On my count we all attempt to run past it. One… two… three!" Everyone ran by the animatronic, but when Jeremy and Regan turned around Chica had grabbed Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" Regan screamed, but Brian grabbed her arm and ran into the dining area. They ran through the dining area, through backstage, and into Pirate Cove. Foxy was all the way out of the curtain, but he wasn't moving. Brian and Regan stopped to catch their breath. "Jeremy is gone, Natalee is gone, Todd is gone, we never should have came here. How are we going to survive 8 more hours here?"

Suddenly they heard Foxy humming his tune. Brian took Regan's arm and pulled her into the west hall and into the supply closet. He closed the door and turned on his flashlight. He put his finger to his lips and Regan covered her mouth with her hand. Brian could see the tears in Regan's eyes. They waited for a couple minutes until they heard running down the west hall and then a loud screech. After that everything went silent.


	11. 9pm

9pm

Regan slowly uncovered her mouth, Brian did the same. They both took a deep breath and Brian started to open the door. Regan tensed up.

Brian looked at Regan. "There's nothing in the hall. I'm going out."

Regan grabbed Brian's arm. "No, no, please don't leaves me, please." Regan begged, tear streaming down her face.

"If anything happens to me run into the security office." Brian said. Then he left the supply closet. Regan stood against the wall, her hands to her chest. She was sweating and breathing heavily. Suddenly she heard Brian scream. She hesitated for a moment not sure what to do. Her mind went blank. Then she fled the supply closet and ran into the security office. She could hear the animatronics following her down the hall.

Regan ducked under a metal office desk and pulled her knees to her chest. Then, the power went out. Nothing happened at first, then Regan saw Freddy leaning outside the doorway. His eyes glowed, they were the only source of light left. Then Freddy started playing a song. Regan knew the song well, it was the Toreandor March. Regan watched in horrification as Freddy stared at her. When the Toreandor March ended it was pitch black. Regan hear footsteps and could tell that the animatronics were in the room with her.


	12. 6am

6am

"Hey kid, wake up." A police officer was shaking Regan's shoulders. Regan opened her eyes and looked around. She was still in the security office at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She had little memory of what happened the other night. All she remembered was hiding and Freddy's horrible tune. The police officer helped Regan up. "What's your name?"

"Regan," Regan mumbled hazily. They left the security office and went into the dining area, police officers were looking around the room. A channel news team was inside doing a report.

"Last night, four bodies were found here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The bodies were found to be stuffed inside Freddy Fazbear animatronic suits. The names of the bodies have not been concluded yet. The person who murdered these people has not been found yet, but there are rumors that this has something to do with the disappearances of the five missing childern at this same pizzeria. More on this story as it progresses."

Regan watched in shock. It was clear last night wasn't a dream. The show stage curtain

was opened. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were all there. They looked like they had never moved. Freddy's eyes stared at Regan just like they did last night.

A police officer walked up to Regan. "Were going to have to asked you some questions miss."

Regan just nodded. She took one last look at the animatronics on the show stage, the followed the police officer.


End file.
